The Evil Queen and the Half-Blood Prince
by PrincessMaria
Summary: En guérison après de sérieuses blessures, Minerva McGonagall fait appel à sa nièce Regina Mills pour la remplacer à Poudlard pendant son absence. Traduction de l'histoire de SilverCat64
1. Chapter 1

**The Evil Queen and the Half-Blood Prince**

SilverCat64 - Traduction PrincessMaria

 **Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Déjà, mes meilleurs voeux pour la nouvelle année !**

 **Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui cette fois est une traduction d'un fiction déjà existante de SilverCat64 que j'ai personnellement beaucoup aimé ! Je peux vous dire que j'étais euphorique quand l'auteur m'a autorisée à traduire son histoire ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !**

 **PrincessMaria**

Chapitre 1

« Tap, tap, tap »

La silhouette somnolant dans l'obscurité de la pièce s'enfouit un peu plus sous les couvertures.

« TAP ! TAP ! TAP! »

Regina, exaspérée rejeta sa couette et sauta hors du lit. Elle traversa la pièce comme une tornade, et ouvrit d'un coup sec la fenêtre. Le grand hibou gris, qui peu avant n'arrêtait pas de taper la vitre, se glissa à l'intérieur et se posa sur sa commode. Regina fusilla du regard l'oiseau qui avait osé interrompre son sommeil.

Plutôt que de lui donner la lettre qui était dans son bec, l'oiseau lui rendit son regard. La Méchante Reine arqua un sourcil et tendit le bras vers le courrier qui l'attendait dans la bouche de l'animal. La chouette continuait à l'observer de ses larges yeux ambrés.

« Bon, tu vas me la donner cette lettre maintenant ? »

La chouette tourna sa tête grise et l'ignora. Regina leva les yeux au ciel : l'oiseau savait garder rancune. La créature infernale, que sa tante avait nommée Athena, la voyait d'un mauvais oeil depuis qu'elle avait assisté au duel de magie entre la nièce et sa tante quelques années plus tôt. Regina avait touché sa tante une fois. Et cette seule et unique fois avait suffit pour que ce stupide oiseau la haïsse. D'un mouvement de poignet, une gamelle remplie d'eau apparut devant l'oiseau. Regina attrapa la lettre aussitôt que l'oiseau l'avait lâchée.

L'écriture élégante de sa tante apparut immédiatement lorsque la nièce déchira l'enveloppe.

« _Chère Regina,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu es en parfaite santé. Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps, mais ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir souhaité… Les choses ne se passent pas très bien à Poudlard, pas bien du tout, même. Le Ministère de la Magie interfère dans tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à l'école et aux élèves… Et je suis bien forcée d'avouer mon impuissance face à leur contrôle. Je ne nierai pas mon implication dans certaines infortunes dans leurs plans, mais je ne peux pas les confronter en face. Albus m'a prévenu un bon nombre de fois de courber l'échine, même si cela va à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi je crois. Oh, et ne me lance pas sur le sujet du crapaud hideux… Dolores Jane Ombrage qui a même l'audace de se présenter comme un professeur !_

 _La fâcheuse posture dans laquelle je me trouve aujourd'hui n'est que la conséquence de mon incapacité à me taire face à ceux qui me font du tort. Le crapaud fripé, et d'autres membres du ministère attaquaient Rubeus Hagrid. Je ne pouvais pas rester là les bras croisés, à observer un homme sans défense se faire lyncher, j'ai donc peut-être agi un peu impulsivement… Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit… Hagrid a réussi à s'échapper, mais quatre hommes m'ont abattue avant que je puisse esquisser un seul mouvement de baguette. Et c'est ainsi que bien malgré moi, j'ai été envoyée à Sainte-Mangouste._

 _Je comprendrais si tu refusais, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me remplaces à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que je guérisse ou qu'ils me libèrent de cette prison de malheur. Je ne fais pas ou plus vraiment confiance aux choix de recrutement du ministère. Dolores a déjà assez nuit à l'éducation de nos enfants comme cela, et ma classe était la seule dans laquelle ils étaient réellement en sécurité. Les autres professeurs étaient surveillés en permanence. Je sais que si c'est toi qui reprends mon poste les enfants seront en sécurité… Peut-être un peu terrifiés face à toi mais tout autant qu'ils l'étaient face à moi. Ne doute pas de tes capacités, Regina. Peu importe combien méchante tu te crois être, je sais qu'au fond tu es capable d'être quelqu'un de bien._

 _Si tu ne peux pas m'aider, ne réponds pas. Cette lettre était déjà assez risquée comme cela. Mais si tu choisis de me venir en aide, renvoie moi une brève confirmation. Je t'enverrai un Portoloin._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Ta tante,_

 _Minerva McGonagall. »_

Athena observait avec curiosité la femme arrogante arpenter la pièce. Quand Regina était plus jeune, sa mère lui permettait de passer deux semaines chez sa tante en été. C'était le plus gentil geste que sa mère lui ait fait. Regina ne comprit que bien plus tard pourquoi Cora lui permettait de passer du temps avec sa soeur qu'elle détestait. En réalité, Cora avait besoin de l'absence de Regina pour mettre ses plans en action. Quant à elle, Regina adorait passer du temps avec sa tante, puisque cette dernière était tout le contraire de sa mère. Minerva n'oubliait jamais de lui écrire. Même quand Cora arrêta de permettre à Regina d'aller la voir, quand elle eut onze ans. Toutes deux étaient dévastées à cette interdiction bien sûr. Cora, elle, jubilait.

Regina s'arrêta de marcher. Comment avait-elle pu penser même l'espace d'une seconde à dire non à sa tante ? Minerva avait besoin d'elle et elle n'allait pas lui tourner le dos. Elle attrapa un morceau de papier et écrit d'un écriture longiligne « À bientôt. ». Ayant mis le papier dans une enveloppe, elle la posa devant Athena. Regina afficha un petit sourire satisfait lorsque Athena prit la lettre sans faire d'histoire. Comme la reine avait levé ses deux mains au ciel, des objets divers et variés volèrent de tous les coins de la pièce pour sagement se ranger dans une grande valise. Pendant que son bric-à-brac se préparait, elle écrivit encore une lettre à son fils Henry. Elle savait qu'il serait entre de bonnes mains avec Emma à présent.

Il allait terriblement lui manquer mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était quelque chose qu'elle se devait de faire. Elle écrivit une seconde lettre à l'écoeuramment niaise, gentille et douce Blanche-Neige. Elle devrait la remplacer à la mairie pendant son absence.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Evil Queen and the Half-Blood Prince**

SilverCat64 - Traduction PrincessMaria

 **Coucou mes petits choux ! Voici le chapitre 2 (j'avais dit le faire le weekend dernier mais je vous avoue qu'entre le devoir commun d'histoire lundi et le bac blanc de philo mardi je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que réviser !)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2

Regina sentit son estomac se nouer lorsque le Portoloin la transporta jusque dans la chambre de sa tante bien aimée.

Luttant contre la nausée qui montait en elle, elle ferma les yeux, et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux.

Regina sourit à la vue de la femme aux cheveux de jais grisonnants qui était allongée dans le lit.

Elle posa sa grosse valise à terre et s'approcha davantage de la couchette. Les lunettes traditionnelles de sa tante tanguaient, en équilibre sur son nez quand elle lui rendit son sourire. À part pour quelques rides, elle n'avait pas changé du tout.

\- Bon, tu vas te contenter de me toiser comme cela toute la soirée, ou tu vas venir m'embrasser ?

Regina sourit et vint se loger délicatement dans les bras de sa tante. « Tu m'as manquée, Minerva. »

Minerva s'écarta légèrement et caressa affectueusement le dos de la jeune femme. « Tu m'as aussi manqué. Comment va Henry ? »

Regina s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et soupira. « Il va très bien. Ca fait un petit moment qu'il vit chez sa mère biologique maintenant… »

Minerva caressa gentiment la main de Regina : « Tu es encore sa mère, Regina. Personne ne peut lui enlever l'affection qu'il te porte. »

Ne voulant pas approfondir le sujet, la jeune femme se racla la gorge. « Est-ce que tu as un programme, un cours déjà préparé pour les élèves ou est-ce qu'il faut que j'improvise ? »

Minerva pouffa à la question de sa nièce. « Bien sûr que j'ai préparé mes cours. Ils sont rangés sous clef dans mes dossiers scolaires. Le mot de passe est le même que celui de ma chambre : « _Au milieu du chemin de ma vie, je me retrouvai par une forêt obscure._ »

\- Sombre choix, Minerva.

\- Les temps sont sombres, très chère. Les autres professeurs sont au courant de ta venue, mais ils ne savent pas que tu es ma nièce. Le seul au courant est Severus Rogue, professeur de potions et responsable des Serpentard. Il sera ton meilleur allié. Mais je dois te prévenir… Il n'est pas des plus sympathiques. Il est plutôt sarcastique et il aime bien utiliser sa langue de vipère pour descendre les autres. En fait il me fait beaucoup penser à toi. Vous avez tous les deux souffert par le passé et cette souff—

souffrance nous a fait faire les mauvais choix.. Dans ce cas je pense que l'on va bien s'entendre. Ce doit être lui l'espion dont tu parlais dans ta lettre, je me trompe ?

En effet, c'est bien lui.

Et, il ressemble à quoi ?

Minerva laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Crois moi, mon enfant, crois-moi quand je te dis que tu le reconnaitras en le voyant. Il est difficile de ne pas le remarquer.. »

—

Regina lissa de sa main l'avant de sa robe bleu nuit, comme pour en enlever un pli ou une froissure imaginaire. Elle sourit en se souvenant que sa tante lui avait fait remarquer un jour qu'elle attirerait toute l'attention de la gent masculine si elle continuait à porter des robes de ce style. Regina ne pensait pas qu'elles soient une mauvaise chose. Après tout, elles étaient moulantes comme les jupes qu'elle portait à la maison, et le décolleté révélait le strict nécessaire pour rester attrayante sans pour autant en devenir vulgaire.

Elle tapotait nerveusement la baguette empruntée dans sa main, tandis qu'elle attendait que l'homme aux cheveux longs et gras et sa chatte aillent chercher le Professeur Rogue. L'homme, rougissant, bégaya que son nom était Rusard, et que sa chatte se nommait Miss Teigne avant de partir en courant de façon assez insolite, ses deux jambes se cognant et se repoussant, désorganisées, tandis qu'il retenait sa robe pour monter les genoux.

Regina admirait les paysages qui se dressaient tout autour du château. Un petit « hum hum » agaçant la sortit de sa contemplation, et elle se retourna pour voir les deux personnes qui se tenaient derrière elle.

Regina ignora le crapaud vêtu de rose, et porta son attention sur l'homme vêtu de noir. Ses yeux balayèrent le corps du professeur, sans honte ni discrétion, s'arrêtant sur les petits détails de son physique. Si Severus avait été moins renfermé et concentré, il aurait probablement rougi sous le regard insistant de la jeune femme.

Minerva avait eu raison d'affirmer qu'on ne pouvait pas le manquer. Il était grand, sombre, mystérieux, charmant, et ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que son coeur, sa peau aussi pâle que la lune et son nez plutôt étrange, voire difforme.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent l'espace d'un instant, et en cet instant, tous les deux ressentirent quelque chose de profond en eux, qui suppliait pour la présence de l'autre.

Ce n'était de l'amour ni du désir, mais une douleur infinie et un vide ancien. Tous deux tourmentés également par des événements désastreux qu'ils ne pouvaient arrêter. Severus se sentit happé par le regard envoûtant de la femme, et il remercia Merlin de l'intervention du crapaud hideux. Regina tourna la tête vers Dolores.

Severus profita de son inattention pour dévisager à son tour la jeune femme. L'expression _femme fatale_ lui vint à l'esprit. Regina Mills était une belle femme, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était mortelle.

Regina écoutait l'horrible femme vêtue de rose. Ne s'arrêtait-elle donc jamais de parler ?

« Je suis sûre qu'on deviendra très vite de bonnes amies, professeur Mills. »

Regina lui adressa le sourire le plus faux qu'elle avait en réserve. Elle préférerait encore devenir amie avec Blanche-Neige.

« J'en suis persuadée ! »

Le vieil homme au style incongru et son petit chat courut vers eux en criant :

« Madame, les jumeaux Weasley recommencent !

Ah, ces maudits jumeaux ! Rusard, allez chercher l'échelle, il y a un nouveau décret que j'aimerais que vous accrochiez. Professeur Rogue va vous montrer vos quartiers, Mademoiselle Mills. Qui sait, vous y resterez peut-être… Je doute que la vieille prude guérisse de ses blessures. »

Regina lui lança un regard noir. Comment osait-elle traiter sa tante de la sorte ! D'un petit moulinet du poignet, elle fit danser les torches enflammées en direction de grosse dame en rose. Quelle horrible couleur ! Severus fit la moue.

« Votre magie sans baguette est impressionnante je dois avouer, mais si vous voulez rester ici, je suggère que vous appreniez à maîtriser vos pulsions.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir demandé de conseils. Maintenant, si vous n'avez pas d'autres remarques à ajouter, j'aimerais bien rejoindre mes appartements.

Rogue lui lança un petit sourire en coin.

\- Oh, il y aurait d'autres choses que je pourrais ajouter. Mais je ne crois pas qu'une journée suffirait pour toutes les dire. »

Regina arqua un sourcil, et l'observa, tandis qu'il remuait sa main, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Sa valise se souleva dans les airs et les suivit, pendant que le maître de potions commençait la visite guidée de l'établissement. Après plusieurs escaliers, Regina et Severus arrivèrent enfin à destination. La moitié du mur était remplie d'étagères pleines de livres. Regina sourit, bercée par ses souvenirs d'enfance. Le canapé émeraude, à côté des flammes dansantes de la cheminée attirait irrémédiablement Regina et ses pieds fatigués et douloureux.

« Je suppose que Minerva vous a informé de votre emploi du temps. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer un peu avant vos premiers cours. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous pourrez toujours m'appeler depuis le rez-de-chaussée, ou les donjons. Je suis réveillé à toute heure de la nuit. »

Regina acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé confortable.

—

Les élèves s'assirent calmement sous le regard de leur professeur. Regina lança un petit sourire au trio célèbre qui la regardait avec suspicion. Les élèves préférés de sa tante ne lui faisaient pas confiance.

« Comme vous devez le savoir, je remplacerai Professeur McGonagall pendant son absence. Les mêmes règles et procédures seront appliquées et je ne tolèrerai aucun manque de respect. »

Regina se tourna vers le tableau noir. Levant sa baguette pour garder les apparences, elle la pointa en direction du tableau. Les mots commencèrent à apparaître quand elle commença à parler clairement et distinctement.

« Aujourd'hui, nous apprendrons le sortilège d'Avis. C'est un sort qui fait apparaître un flot d'oiseaux. Ce sortilège a été utilisé par la première fois par Garrick Ollivander, pour tester les baguettes des concurrents au tournoi des trois sorciers avant leur première tâche, en 1994. »

Drago Malefoy ignora le professeur et leva sa baguette lentement. Il vérifia que Professeur Mills ne regardait pas, et lança son sort. Cachant sa bouche de sa main, il murmura le sortilège Pousse-queue. Regina continua de parler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie le garçon pâle qui arborait un sourire espiègle. D'un discret mouvement de poignet, elle fit se retourner la table du jeune homme brusquement et le sortilège ricocha dans une autre direction. Le garçon plutôt bouffi qui était assis devant Malefoy cria lorsque le sort atteignit son arrière-train.

Regina sourit en voyant la large queue violette qui poussait sur les fesses de l'élève. « Toi, là… Goyle, c'est cela ? »

L'adolescent, terrifié, hocha la tête rapidement.

« Escorte Crabbe à l'infirmerie. Il semblerait qu'il ait eu un petit accident. »

Quand les deux Serpentard furent partis, Regina lança un regard sévère au blond, dont elle devina que le nom devait être Drago Malefoy. Elle commença à parler, et simultanément, commença à inconsciemment jouer avec sa baguette.

« La transfiguration est une des plus complexes et dangereuses formes de magie que vous apprendrez à Poudlard. Quiconque fera l'andouille encore une fois dans cette classe sera immédiatement exclu du cours, indéfiniment. Vous êtes prévenus, et je ne perdrai pas mon temps à vous donner des avertissements supplémentaires. »

Regina se retourna en direction du tableau tandis que le garçon tremblait sur sa chaise. De ce que sa tante lui avait raconté, elle avait espéré plus de répartie de la part du jeune sorcier.

« Je suis préfet, et je n'ai pas peur de vous… Mon père en ent— »

Drago hurla de terreur quand une boule de feu vola dans la pièce, manquant de peu son visage. « Tu as de la chance, Drago. Je sais parfaitement bien viser en temps normal. Maintenant, vu que tu n'es malheureusement pas terriblement défiguré, je suggère que tu gardes ta bouche fermée pour le restant du cours. »

—

Pratiquement tous les élèvent étaient partis, même si plusieurs oiseaux jaunes pépiaient encore en volant à travers la classe, tous l'oeuvre d'Hermione ; personne d'autre n'avait réussi à faire apparaître plus qu'une plume. Regina pouvait très bien comprendre pourquoi Minerva appréciait la jeune fille… Elle était plus intelligente et plus douée que ses camarades.

Regina se préparait à aller dîner, lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit en grand. Severus et un grand homme blond entrèrent dans la pièce.

« J'exige de savoir ce qui vous autorise à lancer des — »

L'homme s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, bouche-bée lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la nouvelle professeur. Il lissa ses longs cheveux entre ses doigts en recommençant à parler. « Excusez-moi pour mon petit accès de colère de tout à l'heure. Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontrée. Je m'appelle Lucius Malefoy, je suis le père de Drago Malefoy.

Regina lui fit son plus beau sourire et répondit :

\- Regina Mills, enchantée. Je suis navrée que nous ayons dû nous rencontrer dans de telles circonstances mais votre fils —

Lucius l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

\- Oui, Drago se met toujours dans le pétrin. Je suis sûr qu'il dramatise juste. Ne vous inquiétez pas, chère professeur, je lui parlerai personnellement de son comportement inacceptable.

\- Ce serait bien aimable de votre part, merci.

\- Ce n'est rien. Venez, je vais vous accompagner au réfectoire.

Regina accepta le bras qui lui était offert.  
\- Ce serait un plaisir. »

Elle lança un sourire narquois à Severus, qui le lui rendit, et ils partirent. Rogue secoua la tête, repensant à la façon dont elle avait réussi à manipuler le Mangemort, sans même réellement essayer. Il leur emboîta le pas silencieusement. Il était prêt à parier toutes ses économies que la jeune femme avait été une Serpentard. Elle ne devait pas être prise à la légère, surtout si ce que Drago avait dit était vrai, ce qui ne faisait aucun doute.

—

Regina se brossait les cheveux en s'observant dans le miroir. Le dîner avec Lucius avait été épuisant ! L'homme était si vaniteux qu'elle avait dû se retenir de lui épiler ses sourcils presque invisibles.

Un toquement bruyant la sortit de ses pensées. Enfilant une robe de soie noire, elle se dirigea vers le portrait. Severus se répéta les remontrances qu'il souhaitait lui faire une bonne dizaine de fois en attendant qu'elle lui ouvre la porte. Cette femme était insupportable. Elle était sensée faire profil bas, mais elle elle était trop occupée à flirter avec un des bras droits de Voldemort. Il allait….

Severus perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsque Regina lui ouvrit enfin la porte. Le vêtement de soie épousait parfaitement son corps et la couleur noire contrastait avec l'ivoire de sa peau. Ses cheveux ébènes encadraient son visage, adoucissant ses traits. Severus retenait son regard, essayant à grand mal de le détourner de sa poitrine généreuse. La vue qui s'offrait à lui, lui rendit le sang chaud, ce qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années.

Regina arqua un sourcil en attendant que l'homme se reprenne. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais l'intensité de son regard la rendait mal à l'aise. Un flot d'émotions la submergea tout d'un coup, dont certains qu'elle avait oublié avec le temps.

Elle se maudit lorsqu'elle s'entendit dire d'une voix rauque : « Severus, est-ce que… »

Rogue reprit ses esprits et se racla la gorge.

\- Vous devez apprendre à vous contrôler. Avez-vous déjà oublié que vous deviez vous faire toute petite ? Votre petit coup d'aujourd'hui vous a placé sous les projecteurs ! Je m'attendais à mieux venant de la nièce de Minerva.

Regina vit rouge tout à coup. Quelques instants plus tôt, elle s'apprêtait à l'inviter à rentrer dans ses appartements, et à présent, elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que d'écraser son petit coeur noir. Les torches éteintes s'enflammèrent brusquement lorsque Regina s'approcha de Severus.

Le coeur de ce dernier commença à battre plus vite et plus fort. Il était certain qu'elle pouvait l'entendre tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Elle était si proche ! S'il se penchait un petit peu plus, il pourrait emprisonner sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

« Comment osez-vous vous pointer ici avec vos stupides sermons !

Son ton sifflant refroidit immédiatement le désir que l'homme sentait se déchaîner dans ses veines.

\- Je vous ferai savoir que je ne suis pas une pauvre idiote ! Je sais ce que je fais. Je vous demanderai conseil lorsque j'en aurai besoin. Jusque là, gardez votre langue de vipère dans votre bouche ! »

Severus ravala un grognement lorsqu'elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Il couvrit son nez ensanglanté de sa manche, en retournant à son cachot. Ah, décidément, cette femme !


	3. Chapter 3

**The Evil Queen and the Half-Blood Prince**

SilverCat64 - Traduction PrincessMaria

 **Coucou tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je profite de mon weekend anticipé à partir de 10h ce vendredi (oui yen a qui ont plus de chances que d'autres) pour bosser et, comme j'ai une version sur table mardi, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas m'entraîner en vous offrant un chapitre ce weekend ! Bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !**

Chapitre 3

L'ensemble de la table des professeurs pouvait sentir la haine qui électrifiait l'air autour de Regina et Severus. Les deux en question n'étaient même pas assis côte à côte, mais la tension était si forte que la moindre étincelle semblait susceptible de faire s'écrouler l'édifice. Quand Regina ne lui souriait pas d'un air narquois, Severus lui lançait un regard plein de défi. Quelque chose avait dû se passer entre les deux professeurs, mais personne ne savait quoi.

Finalement, en ayant eu assez du regard de Severus, Regina se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, sa cape violette volant derrière elle de façon théâtrale. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que le professeur Rogue lui emboîte le pas, avec une semblable expressivité. Sa cape noire tourbillonnait autour de lui pendant son trajet vers les cachots. Il refusait de faire le premier pas. Il ne lui reparlerai pas avant qu'elle se soit excusée de lui avoir claqué la porte au nez. Littéralement, en plus. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'aider Minerva. En fait, il allait lui écrire de ce pas. Il lui dirait comme sa nièce est exaspérante, arrogante, embêtante, impulsive, infantile, belle et intriguant…. Mais, d'où pouvait bien venir cette dernière pensée ! D'accord, il l'a trouvait attirante mais, la trouvait-il réellement intriguante ? La porte avait dû le frapper plus fort qu'il ne le pensait ! Ca avait sûrement eu un impact sérieux sur son cerveau. Cette femme était exaspérante ! Pas intriguante, mais exaspérante !

Sortant de ses pensées déroutantes, Severus se rendit compte d'où il s'était rendu. Au lieu de se tenir devant sa propre salle de classe, il était devant celle de Regina. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il s'était arrêté là, mais au vu de la façon dont Regina et les élèves l'observaient, ça avait déjà trop duré.

\- Professeur Rogue. Quel _bon_ vent vous amène ?

L'ironie profonde de sa question lui planta un pieu dans le coeur, et pour rien au monde il n'appellerait Dolores un ange mais à ce moment précis, elle aurait pu en être un.

\- Ah, je suis contente de vous avoir trouvés tous les deux. Les enfants, dit le crapaud rose en les observant, doivent apprendre les sortilèges des livres fournis par le ministère. Je crois que vous êtes tous deux des professeurs compétents, par conséquent je vous charge de faire la démonstration avec les sortilèges appropriés.

Severus jura intérieurement en voyant le sourire mauvais qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de sa collègue. Cela n'allait pas bien se finir pour lui.

\- Bien entendu, Professeur, dit Regina. Pour rien au monde je ne refuserais de me battre en duel contre les plus compétents de Poudlard.

« Cette maudite femme ! Je lui prouverai ma valeur ! » Pensa le maître des potions, mais à la place, il déclara sur un ton de défi :

\- Êtes-vous certaine, Professeur ? Ce serait bien dommage de déjà vous perdre à votre deuxième jour au château.

Regina tournoya sa baguette de ses mains.

\- Je ne pense pas être réellement en danger. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une démonstration !

Ignorant les regards noirs qu'ils s'échangeaient, Dolores frappa de contentement dans ses mains.

\- Excellent ! Je vais prévenir Rusard, pour qu'il prépare la Grande Salle. Mais, retournez à vos cours à présent !

Regina et Rogue échangèrent un regard avant que ce dernier ne quitte la pièce sans un mot. Regina sourit. Ca allait être un plaisir ! La rumeur concernant le duel se propagea dans le château plus rapidement qu'un feu de camp. Les jumeaux Weasley commençaient déjà à parier sur l'identité du futur vainqueur.

Dans les recoins sombres d'un couloir désert, se faufilèrent le maigre blond et ses deux acolytes massifs.

\- Cela servira de leçon à cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe !, s'exclama le blond en tenant une fiole remplie d'un liquide rose brillant.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda l'un des deux autres.

Malfoy sourit d'un air narquois :

\- Le meilleur filtre d'amour que j'ai pu acheter avec l'argent que mon père m'a donné.

* * *

Regina regardait sa copie de Fondements de la défense contre les Forces du Mal pour Débutants. Quel livre répugnant ! Comment des enfants pourraient-ils même avoir l'espèce d'une chance apprendre à se défendre avec ces sortilèges ridicules !

Elle jeta son livre sur le côté et monta sur la plateforme, où Severus l'attendait. Tout autour d'eux s'étaient regroupés des enfants de tous âges, à attendre le combat.

\- On commence ?

Regina hocha la tête et ils prirent position. Il saluèrent très rapidement avant de revenir sur leurs gardes.

Regina bloquait sortilèges après sortilèges. Elle pouvait remarquer tout le plaisir que Severus tirait de la situation, par la légère déformation de ses lèvres en une sorte de rictus sinistre. Tout en bloquant un sort, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son public et remarqua l'absence d'Ombrage. C'était parfait.

Severus eut à peine le temps de se préparer à l'attaque de Regina. D'un petit mouvement de poignet, elle envoya Rogue valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il atterrit dramatiquement sur son arrière-train, perplexe. Pendant qu'il se relevait, Regina s'adressa à la classe.

\- Alors, les enfants, la première leçon est de ne pas lire ce livre.

Elle brûla la copie de Severus d'une boule de feu. Regina esquiva l'attaque de Rogue. A nouveau, elle l'envoya dans le décor d'un simple mouvement de poignet. Profitant du vol plané de son collègue, elle reprit la parole.

\- Deuxième leçon, ne quittez jamais l'ennemi des yeux. Soyez attentifs lorsqu'il s'agit de vous défendre.

Rogue atterrit sur la plante des pieds et, les se tournant vers Regina, il agrippa fermement sa baguette. Il allait tuer cette stupide femme. Mais ce ne fut que trop tard qu'il vit la corde claire s'approcher de lui. « Carpe Retractum. » La corde orange et violette s'enroula autour de son corps qui se débattait. Les enfants rirent et regardèrent Regina avec admiration lorsqu'elle l'attira à elle.

\- Nous devons tous être préparés à l'inévitable. Les sortilèges de ce livre stupide ne vous seront d'aucun recours. Mais il doit y avoir quelqu'un ici présent qui aurait suffisamment d'expérience pour vous apprendre quelques trucs.

Harry rougit lorsque le regard de la professeur se posa sur lui.

\- Et maintenant, avant de se dire au revoir, j'aimerais un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour le professeur Rogue, qui a fait un très bon adversaire !

Severus l'observa se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Essayant de cacher son rougissement, il siffla entre les dents tandis que les élèves quittaient la salle.

\- Lâchez-moi !

Regina se recoiffa en souriant.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que je vais le faire. Je préfère vous voir attaché de la sorte.

Tandis que les deux discutaient, personne ne remarqua les trois gamins qui versaient un liquide rose dans le verre de Regina. Enfin libéré du sortilège, Rogue reprit un air grave.

\- Si jamais Dolores découvre ce qui s'est passé, elle va vous virer.

Regina sourit en sirotant sa boisson.

\- Allô, Severus ! Je gère la situation.

Rogue sachant qu'il ne pouvait gagner contre elle, ravala sa remarque. Intriguée par son silence, Regina se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu as donné ta langue au ch—

Regina se coupa net dans sa phrase, ressentant une soudaine vague d'émotions lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le dieu noir en face d'elle. Rogue ne bougea pas lorsque Regina se rapprocha se lui. Quelque chose avait changé dans ses yeux et, si cela le faisait tiquer, il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- Regina, vous allez —

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Regina écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Evil Queen and the Half-Blood Prince**

SilverCat64 - Traduction PrincessMaria

 **Hey! Ca fait longtemps oh la la mille excuses! Mais bon, passé le cap du bac, je me sens en mesure de m'appliquer un peu mieux pour poster fréquemment et régulièrement maintenant, dans la mesure du possible bien sûr! Voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture, et j'attends vos reviews! PM xx**

Chapitre 4

Dire que Severus était étonné serait un doux euphémisme. Regina enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais et les tira doucement. Il hoqueta à la fois par surprise et par douleur. Profitant de l'ouverture de sa bouche, Regina approfondit le baiser. Severus se retrouva à mener un combat perdu d'avance. Sa raison lui soufflait de battre en retraite, mais son corps n'écoutait déjà plus.

Sans réfléchir, ses bras se glissèrent autour de son corps et il l'attira à lui. Le maître de potions gémit lorsqu'elle emprisonna de ses dents sa lèvre inférieure. Ce fut seulement lorsque le manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir qu'il s'écarta de ses lèvres passionnées. Elle ronronna, faisant courir ses mains sur son torse. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et s'arrêta abruptement quand ses mains glissèrent plus bas.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Prenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains, Severus plongea son regard dans ses yeux pleins de désir, qui reflétaient tout autant le désir présent dans les siens. Cependant, au-delà du désir, il remarqua qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'un puissant filtre d'amour. Severus n'apprécia point le flot d'émotions contradictoires qui surgit en lui. Il ne savait pas s'il était soulagé qu'elle l'embrasse à cause du philtre d'amour, ou déçu et triste qu'elle ne l'aie pas fait consciemment et de son plein gré.

\- Regina, vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un puissant philtre d'amour. Je vais vous emmener—

Regina tourna la tête et embrassa la paume de sa main.

\- Oui, emmène-moi, prends-moi, je suis entièrement tienne, mon amour !

Severus se récita une liste d'ingrédients de potions dans sa tête, pour se détourner de ses paroles émoustillantes. Il devait lui donner l'antidote avant qu'il ne perde lui-même tout contrôle et toute retenue. C'était l'heure du dîner, Merlin en soit loué ! Profitant des couloirs déserts, il traîna une Regina qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser, jusqu'aux cachots. Une fois arrivé, Severus ferma la porte et prit soin de bien la verrouiller.

\- Bon, Regina—

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la jeune professeur, celle-ci en profita pour le pousser contre le mur. Pressant son corps tout contre le sien, elle se pencha en avant pour atteindre ses lèvres. Severus détourna la tête, mais ça ne découragea pas Regina pour autant. Au lieu de l'embrasser en pleine bouche, elle bécota sa joue et parsema sa mâchoire de baisers.

\- Miss Mills, vous devez arrêter cela tout de sui—

Severus ne réussit presque plus à parler dès lors qu'elle commença à mordiller la peau de son cou. Avant qu'il ne dusse s'abandonner totalement à elle, il parvint à la repousser.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses, mon amour ? Tu ne veux donc pas de moi ?

Sa façon innocente d'incliner la tête et de faire la moue échauffa le sang du maître des potions. Il la voulait, il la voulait plus que toute autre chose à ce moment précis. Décidant qu'il valait mieux jouer le jeu, il étira ses lèvres en ce qu'il espérait ressembler à un sourire compatissant.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'aimerais juste vous, hum, te donner quelque chose d'abord, si ça ne te dérange pas Re- chérie.

Regina sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Severus la fit s'asseoir sur sa chaise et marcha vers la remise. Attrapant l'antidote, il revint à elle.

\- Voilà… Bois ça pour moi ma chérie s'il-te-plaît.

Regina attrapa la fiole remplie de l'étrange liquide violacé. Avec précaution, elle le renifla et fit un bond en arrière. Ce truc puait horriblement, elle n'osait même pas imaginer le goût que ça pourrait avoir.

\- Je ne veux pas boire ça. S'il-te-plaît n'en me force pas à boire ça.

Severus faillit céder à son regard de chien battu.

\- Non, Regina, tu dois la boire.

\- D'accord, mais alors fais moi un bisou d'abord !

Severus savait qu'il serait parfaitement ridicule en prononçant ces mots, mais ils devaient être dits.

\- Pas de bisous jusqu'à ce que tu aies bu la potion !

Regina le regarda et avala d'un trait le contenu de la fiole. Elle toussa et ses mains se crispèrent sur les bords du bureau, tandis qu'elle sentait la descente brûlante du liquide dans sa gorge. Une fois la nausée passée, Regina releva la tête. Que diable avait-elle fait ? Evitant son regard inquiet, elle fixa la porte.

\- Savez-vous qui est responsable de l'altération de ma boisson ?

Severus croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Si j'étais sûr que vous ne tueriez pas ce garçon, je vous aurais peut-être éventuellement révélé son identité ; mais comme je n'en suis clairement pas certain, je me chargerai de son cas moi-même.

Regina se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte. Severus la regarda s'arrêter avant d'atteindre la sortie. Comme si elle menait un grand combat intérieur, elle se retourna, hésitante, et avança vers lui. Le maître des potions se prépara mentalement à un assaut d'insultes et de gifles, mais ce qu'elle fit ensuite le surprit agréablement.

Plaçant sa main sur son épaule, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé, Severus. Je vous prie sincèrement de m'excuser si mes avances quelque peu ardentes et indélicates vous ont causé la moindre gêne.

Elle disparut de la pièce avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Caressant de la main l'endroit où ses lèvres s'étaient trouvées quelques instants plus tôt, il sentit un changement quelque part en lui.

Regina souriait à la vue de son reflet, pendant qu'elle brossait ses cheveux pour la nuit. L'incident avec Severus avait été embarrassant et malencontreux. Mais pas pour les raisons que d'autres auraient attendues. Le flou que le philtre avait créé lui avait laissé des souvenirs brumeux, dont elle souhaitait pourtant à présent plus que tout retrouver la précision. Elle se retrouva à souhaiter ardemment se souvenir de la sensation de leurs lèvres les unes sur les autres, scellées dans une promesse éphémère.

 **Voilà mes cocos, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! (Notons que l'auteur originale est quand même super sympa sur son découpage de chapitres pour l'instant, on a même pas le droit à un gros cliffhanger ! Ca me fait tout drôle de traduire comme ça, moi qui adore être sadique et couper en plein milieu d'une action haha). Plein de love sur vous, et je reviens bientôt (c'est promis) avec la suite !**

 **xx**

 **PM**


End file.
